kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nexi
=Biography= A young Keyblade apprentice, who was the daughter of two Keyblade Masters that died during the conflict involving the Cabal. Her mother by the Cabal itself, and her father in a duel with Master Nomur when he was consumed by darkness. Nomur did not mean to do it, and thus swore off from using the darkness ever again. To try and make amends for what he had done Nomur decides to raise Nexi as a daughter, and does so with his lover Master Aya. However the only people who knew of the truth of what happened to Nexi's father were Nomur's close friend Master Tetsu, and a mysterious figure known as DiZ. Nomur and Aya came to love Nexi as their own, and when the time came Nomur even took Nexi on as his Keyblade Apprentice. She did hear the tales of her parents though, and longed to live up to them. She became close friends with both Xehanort and Eraqus, the two students of Master Tetsu. Both of whom become romantically attracted to her, but her heart in the end belongs to Eraqus despite for caring about both of them deeply. What nobody knew was that Nexi was actually a Princess of Heart, meaning her heart was filled with pure light and incorruptible by darkness. Eventually the crisis involving the Rebirthed begins, and something involving them causes Nomur to go through a crisis of his own and he goes off on his own for a mission he doesn't disclose to the other masters. Nexi decides to go off and search for him. Eventually Gobanrehc manages to restore his former powers, and reveals himself as Chernabog. By this point in the journey Nexi has discovered the nature of her heart. She Eraqus and Xehanort eventually battle Chernabog together in the final battle, but in spite of their efforts he's too powerful for them to defeat. She remembers how powerful she was told her heart was, and realizes there's only one way for them to win. On her journey's she discovered that Chernabog's only true weakness was light and thus in spite of Eraqus and Xehanort trying to stop her she turns her own keyblade on herself and unlocks her heart's power. Releasing her vast amount of pure light upon Chernabog, crippling him to the point of submission. Eraqus and Xehanort then combine a powerful attack together from their Keyblades to finish (apparently) finish him off. The shroud he created over Radiant Garden then lifts, letting the light back in. The people then cheering for the victory. Xehanort and Eraqus then both run to Nexi's side where she dies because of attack says her last goodbyes and then proclaims her love for Eraqus and gives him a dying kiss, breaking Xehanort's heart. She then dissipates into light and up in the sky Eraqus and Xehanort look to see an image of her being greeted into the afterlife by her parents. She like them, now having died a hero. Because of her heroism and ultimate sacrifice she is posthumously named a Master by Tetsu and Yen Sid. With her death a new princess of heart would have to come into being to take her place. That individual eventually being the girl Kairi form the Radiant Garden. =Biography= Kingdom Hearts III: The Ultimate Gathering She re-appears in the final game of the Xehanort Saga. Since Nexi's Princess of Heart status passed on to Kairi, part of her lies in Kairi's heart. And through magical circumstances she manages to communicate to Xehanort one final time. She tries to convince him to relent from the evil path he's put himself on, and while Xehanort shows some regret for the circumstances that led him to this place all those he's had to hurt, but maintains that it is too late for him and that what he's doing is necessary. =Notes= *In a similar vein to how Eraqus' name is an anagram of SQUARE, Nexi's name is an anagram of ENIX. A reference to Square Enix, the company that produces the Kingdom Hearts series.